


Test Subject

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs, Drug Use, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25101304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: “April, can I borrow you for a couple of hours?”“For what?” Trying to plan their pathway while avoiding cameras will be too hard, they won’t be able to avoid hacking into the security system and looping the footage. Making a note of that he goes back to scanning the mapped out hallways and rooms. “If it’s just helping you measure things can’t you wake up sleepyhead?”“I need a test subject!” Of course he does and of course he sounds so cheerful announcing something so inadvisable and potentially dangerous.
Relationships: August/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Test Subject

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to post this as part of rarepairs week but I figured I'd try to post something more socially acceptable on the free day instead so here's... this.

“April.” August looks like he’s been awake for days and he probably has been. Asides from a few hours each night with himself and December at dinner, he’s been shut away in his makeshift lab in their current hideout. “Can I borrow you for a couple of hours?”

“For what?” Trying to plan their pathway while avoiding cameras will be too hard, they won’t be able to avoid hacking into the security system and looping the footage. Making a note of that he goes back to scanning the mapped out hallways and rooms. “If it’s just helping you measure things can’t you wake up sleepyhead?”

“I need a test subject!” Of course he does and of course he sounds so cheerful announcing something so inadvisable and potentially dangerous.

He’s done it before, playing guinea pig for August to test a new drug on. He gets it, in order to see how something actually works, August needs a test subject. His body’s strong and unlike December, he doesn’t have a habit of falling unexpectedly asleep which would definitely mess up observing the results. It’s just annoying and will seriously disrupts his own work to be dragged off to test god knows what. He loves August with all his heart but if he could just send the formula off to the headquarters to have it tested on those they have locked up there, that would be great. At least April can be sure from his willingness to test something on him that it won’t be dangerous. The majority of what he makes is and those do get sent off to be tested on The Organisation's prisoners. He knows that for all August’s willingness to recruit himself and December into a world like this, he does care about their well being.

April’s fairly certain anything he sends off to be mass manufactured for organisation use gets tested there any way; they wouldn’t be foolish enough to send agents out into the field with something that’s only been tested on one person. He’s starting to suspect that August gets some kind of pleasure from using him as a test subject. The more he rationally thinks about it, the less it makes sense that he gets used like this if August doesn’t enjoy it. There are other options. Whether it be that he just likes the process of testing himself or something a little less innocent, April couldn’t say but knowing August, it’s probably a combination of the two.

“I still need to memorise the layout of three more buildings.” Despite his grumbling he looks up from the plans he’s been going through in preparation for his and December’s next mission. “How likely are after effects?”

“Not very high. I designed it to have a very short half life.” Wandering over to December he ruffles the hair of the sleeping lump as he talks. “By my calculations two and a half hours and it should have worn off entirely. They don’t want targets to feel anything residual after waking, quick to act and quick to wear off.”

“They?” He already knows that he’s going to end up taking this mystery drug, August wouldn’t test anything on him that may actually harm him but his personality demands he ask a few extra questions and act reluctant first. “And before I even consider this, what is it?”

“Yep. It’s for another team, they wanted a fast working, strong aphrodisiac with an after effect of sleep.” August says it as though he’s not informing April that he’ll be testing an aphrodisiac on him, there’s no change in tone or delivery. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you when it starts to kick in!”

“A… forget it.” Bringing a hand to his face he closes his eyes for a moment as though he’s about to get a headache. “I don’t know which team would need such a thing but you better be right about it not being long lasting. One sleepyhead on the team is enough.”

It might say a bit about himself that the part he’s most concerned about is the sleeping. Being intimate with August is nothing new to him. Given the life they lead and the amount of times they’ve come back to their various hideouts filled with adrenaline and a desperate for a way to burn it off, it’s only natural that as December and April had aged, the three of them began resorting to using up their excess energy together in various combinations.

“If you end up sleeping longer than expected it’s because you need it, April.” August scolding him is the last thing he really needs before he’s about to have his hand down his pants. “A little nap never hurt anyone.”

“Fine.” It’s unlikely that he’ll sleep much after the drug wears off anyway, his body has never needed much of it.

Standing he follows August through the abandoned building and into the area he’s claimed for his own. He’s always slightly amazed at the mess of how he keeps his notes compared to the methodical order of the spaces he has dedicated to experiments. They were lucky with this place, the large floor area has allowed him to section things off between connecting rooms and give him proper space to work. Installing and sourcing what he needs every time they uproot and move to a different place for any significant amount of time is always a pain but as August is such an asset to The Organisation, there’s always a contact somewhere to help rig up something resembling a fume cupboard and source the chemicals and components that he’s after.

“Pants off, you probably won’t want those on.” August isn’t even looking at him while he speaks, fiddling with the chaos of his desk instead. “I’m only going to monitor your heart rate for this one, I expect an increase in temperature as well but I’ll only check on that if you really start burning up.”

The way he switches between clear acknowledgement that he’s going to be desperately turned on and talking about more typical test related things is so August. Sighing to himself his hands go to his waistband and set about pushing the casual sweatpants and boxer briefs from his hips. This has to be one of the least sexy starts he’s had to something sexual outside of when he’s had to fuck certain targets during missions. At least, as August shrugs off his lab coat and pushes up his sleeves he can let himself be distracted by how good he looks performing the actions. August has a good body, lethally strong but not overly bulky and his tight shirt only amplifies the effect, the outline of his back muscles just visible as it clings to his skin while he moves about.

“How am I taking it?” The applications he can think of for this drug would be suited better to testing it orally. This isn’t a sedative designed to be injected into the bloodstream of a guard nor something likely to be distributed as a gas. This is more likely to be slipped into a target’s food or drink so they’ll get distracted and run off with someone only to be knocked out cold. He supposes he could see a use for it too when an agent needs to be able to drag someone off alone but there are far better ways to do that and given this is for use within The Organisation, he highly doubts any team’s agents would be poorly trained enough to resort to such tricks.

“Ah! Here!” August holds up a glass of what appears to be just water but April knows will be anything but. “I’ll get you on the bed before you take it though, I don’t know how fast it will kick in.”

Folding both items of clothing he settles for the corner of August’s desk to place them on. The floor is likely to result in some form of grime getting on them and while he doesn’t mind that when it comes to his mission clothes, he intends to get another couple of days of reading up on his coming mission at the hideout out of those pants.

The bed isn’t comfortable at all, it’s an old hospital bed, one that usually finds itself used when one of them is wounded so badly that the others have to pull out their rudimentary medical skills to patch them up. However it serves its purpose well enough and will do so today as well. April is fairly certain nothing August does is completely by the book, there’s probably a number of things about the way he’s doing things that would get him laughed out of a legitimate pharmaceutical laboratory or hospital but he can’t deny that he has a brilliant brain behind that air headed demeanour and despite his methods, never fails to get result he’s after.

“Here we go! It should be flavourless so let me know if you taste anything other than water.” He stares at the glass as August passes it over, narrowing his eyes as he examines its contents. “Don’t be scared, it won’t bite!”

Biting is the last thing he’s worried about. August doesn’t seem worried either, checking the time before picking up a pen and noting down presumably just that. Raising the glass to his lips he tips it back, taking care to take note of the flavour as it passes over his tongue. Nothing as expected, August proving already that he’s no joke when it comes to these things.

“There’s no flavour, just water.” So far he doesn’t feel anything but he knows that could change at any moment.

Passing the glass back over he finds his hand caught in August’s grasp as soon as he’s placed it down. A clip is placed over his finger, right, heart rate and as he goes to relax his arm back against the thin mattress, he finds it stopped by August’s yet again. A strap is looped around his wrist and pulled tight. This is not the kind of situation he was expecting and he can’t imagine why he’d need to be restrained; the last time August had him tied up was very different to this.

“I thought you said it was just an aphrodisiac and a sleeping pill?” Gritting his teeth he notes how he can already feel his body heating up. August was right about it being fast acting.

“I did!” August sings out happily as April feels the strap around his other wrist pulled tight. “There may be a little bit of a hallucinogenic effect in there too so I’m just taking precautions.”

Well then, that answers his question. While he still would have ended up in the same situation, a heads up on that would have been nice before he’d knocked back the concoction August hand handed over to him.

“Thanks for the warning.” He doesn’t try to conceal the irritation at not being told about that potential effect. It’s far too late now to reverse things now though, the heat beginning to build in his body isn’t slowing down at all.

“If you do experience it, it shouldn’t be too strong, it’s a side effect of what I’ve used to induce sleep.” Picking up the notebook and a pen, looks to the clock once more before scribbling something down. “Describe anything you feel to me.”

Hot. That’s how he feels. Not unbearably hot, he’s not sweating but it’s undeniable. He tries to focus past that. Does he feel turned on? Not quite. There’s a building feeling that he’s missing something but his mind hasn’t managed to focus on what that is yet. Water would be as much his guess at what he’s craving as pleasure right now if he didn’t know what the intended effects are.

“Warm.” He wishes he’d taken his shirt off as well, the high neck is starting to get incredibly unpleasant.

“Okay, warm, nothing else?” August’s pen moves over the paper.

Not yet, just that itch that needs to be scratched becoming more and more demanding. Trying to regulate his breathing he tries to keep his brain free of fog, the drug’s attempting to cloud it over and while for now it’s at manageable levels, he knows that soon he’s not going to be able to think rationally at all. If this is how it’s treating someone who’s built up a resistance to a lot of substances during his training, he can only imagine just how much worse it would be to someone who takes things recreationally at most.

“Not yet, just a little bit of difficulty thinking.”

It’s in that moment that what his body wants makes itself very, very clear. Arousal churns with him almost painfully, sudden and causing him to moan out loud at the shock of the sensation. Swallowing thickly and breathing deeply, he tries to remain rational enough to report how he feels to August but he’s unsure that if this gets much more intense he’ll be able to keep that up for long. If this is meant to be used on missions then they better be very well prepared for the incredibly instant effects of it.

“Aroused.” Eyes flicking downwards as he says the word he confirms that he’s hard. His hands itch to be able to close around his cock and give himself some relief but as they try to follow that urge the restraints stop them in their path.

“I can confirm physical arousal too.” August’s voice sounds like he’s merely voicing what his pen is leaving on the page but hearing someone who has had his hands on him and his way with him so many times in the past only causes that overwhelming sensation of arousal to spike again. “13:24, hmm, that is fast.”

“August.” He hisses, his body is aching too be touched.

He refuses to beg or say please yet but he’s never been subjected to desperation this strong before. For air yes, for food and for water but never to just feel another person’s hands on him. He’d even settle for August just touching his thigh, his arm or his waist. Ideally he craves that contact to be with his cock or inside him but the need within him is so strong that he’ll settle for anything.

“Try and hold out a little longer April.” He’s starting to sound so far away.

Things go downhill rapidly. One moment he’s panting on the bed as he attempts to ignore how physically painful it is to be so turned on and unable to do anything about it, the next he’s trying to do all he can to create some sort of friction to gain relief. He craves not only physical relief and intimate touches though, he needs the whole thing; how can August just be sat there when he craves him so thoroughly? There’s nothing more he wants in this moment more than his touch.

His heartbeat sounds like it’s throbbing in his ears. He can comprehend that August is taking notes and checking on his heart rate and the time at fairly regular intervals but that’s it. His hips rock up against nothing, attempting to twist his legs and torso in the hopes that he’ll be able to find some stimulation that way. For all the sunshine and kindness that he is, August can be quite the sadist in the bedroom and he has a suspicion that that side is what’s coming out right now. He can feel sweat starting to form along his hairline, the heat is unbearable.

“August-” He repeats again, not even realising he’s speaking until he hears his own voice.

“Just a little bit more April, I know you can do it.” His voice seems to echo in his head.

The longer it goes on the more he can’t just hold on a little longer, he feels he might die if he’s left like this. Never before has he felt arousal so strong, demanding and overwhelming. Head spinning and need taking over he twists his wrists, fingers working to nudge the straps back through the buckles to get the restraints off. He can’t take it. This drug has made him a complete and utter horny wreck and he doesn’t care how much of a mess he must look right now. He just needs relief.

“Uh uh uh, none of that.” August’s pen taps his knuckles and shamefully, he moans in response. “You’ve lasted so well so far, though perhaps it is a little bit too quick acting.”

He doesn’t care about August’s words or how long he’s lasted, he cares about getting more contact than a pen hitting his hand playfully as he chides him. August can chide him all he wants right now if that’s what he wants to do. He doesn’t give a damn about that, he just needs to be touched.

“Please…” Ah damn, he’s begging. Really it was only a matter of time.

“Okay that was mean of me wasn’t it? Sorry April!” Scrunching his eyes closed before reopening them, he realises the room’s gone out of focus. August looks like a blur as he moves around the bed. “Relax, I’ll take care of you now.”

Body jerking in reaction, August’s hand closes around his cock. At last he’s getting what he craves and although August is merely slowly pumping his length, it feels like the most intense sexual contact he’s ever gotten. He can’t keep the honest moans and shuddering gasps from escaping him as his hand works his length. Keeping his volume down is the last thing on his mind. Rocking his hips back into August’s hand, the room around him starts to melt as his brain gives up on processing anything except the new found pleasure.

August is talking to him and while he can register that much he can’t at all understand what he’s saying. Who cares what it is he’s saying as long as he keeps moving his hand. What was once just a few drops of sweat now has his body feeling drenched. August’s thumb slowly circles over the tip of his dick and he cries out once again. The rhythm he picks up when he switches back to working his cock in full is so much faster and insistent. Reality comes to him only in pleasure and heat filled frames. He’s losing him grip, everything is blurring to the point where even if he tries to focus he can’t.

Heat only builds, fast, demanding, coiling low in his stomach and he can at least acknowledge that he’s about to cum. He doesn’t even attempt to speak, he probably can’t. Throat already feeling raw from being so uncontrollably loud he can only continue that trend, head pressing back into the mattress as his hips fuck up into August’s hand. He knows he’s close, his whole being knows it and wants it. If August edges him he won’t cope, he needs it now, right now.

Colours swirl in front of him before his eyes snap shut. Strong but not strong enough, his orgasm hits, back arching up off the mattress as he feels the first shot of his cum splatter against the skin of his stomach that all his twisting and turning has managed to reveal. Collapsing back against the bed he lets the rest of it wash over him, moments of clarity starting to come back to him as August’s hand milks him of all he has.

Moans no longer spill from his lips as August’s hand leaves him but as he tries to catch his breath and tries to blink his eyes back into focus, neither seem particularly keen on happening. Everything around August still happens in lagging frames and the room hasn’t regained any sharpness either. Hang on where is August? He can see him at the end of the bed but there’s one over by the desk too, riffling through a drawer for something. Huh?

“You’re still hard.” The words register but they sound weird in his brain. He is? Of course he is, the intense arousal coursing through him has barely abated. He doesn’t even bother trying to check, he knows that his eyes won’t show him reality at this point any way. “Spread your legs for me, April?”

There’s no hesitation as he complies, his body essentially moving on its own. While his orgasm had taken some of the edge off, his body still burns for more pleasure. Hands hook under his legs, feeling like fire with every touch as August pushes them up towards his chest. His entire body feels like mouldable putty as he’s positioned how August wants. He’s absolutely helpless to deny him and there’s no way he would want to. August moving him like this means he’ll have something inside him, having something inside him means he’ll get more relief from this suffocating need for stimulation.

Slick fingers pressing against his hole are enough to having him moaning again alone. Somewhere he manages to register just how easily slipping a target or someone in the way this would take them out before his brain clouds over again. August’s words slur into nonsense as his fingers push inside, his mind putting registering pleasure above all else.

Curling inwards, stroking over his prostate, August wastes no time in giving April exactly what he needs. He’s precise and practised and even when April’s no losing his mind in a lust filled haze, has always been able to make him fall apart with them alone. He feels like he can’t get enough air as August’s fingers fuck into him, alternating between giving that strong, intense pleasure as he targets his prostate and easing off, speeding up with less accurate movements, giving him a chance to breathe before starting the cycle all over again.

He’s caught between wanting to cum and wanting the feeling to last forever. While the build up to his first orgasm had felt like a desperate struggle this is something he can manage, something dangerously good that he could take feeling forever. Trying to adjust the angle of his hips slightly against August’s movements in response he finds his body unwilling to move. Limbs heavy and unresponsive all he’s able to do is lay in place and cry out in pleasure as August’s fingers work their magic.

“Are you-” He can’t make out what comes next, the words turning into noise.

“August-” He feels like there’s meant to be something after spilling his name from his lips but it feels like such an effort to even get that much out. The moment has passed and the effort he had expended attempting to speak has moved back to processing how good he feels.

Building again he can’t rock back into August’s fingers this time or demand them faster or where he wants them. By some miracle August seems to catch on, his fingers inside him focusing solely on making April lose his mind even more with ecstasy. It’s almost hellish, not being able to move, his brain wills him to respond somehow as he climbs to the brink of his climax but nothing wants to. Not even his lips feel like they can anymore even though, unless his ears are deceiving him, he still has salacious sounds spilling from them every few seconds.

Are those tears he can feel on his cheeks? Or just more sweat? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t care, somehow his body is still managing to produce these things despite the fact he’s effectively paralysed. He’s seconds from another orgasm and that’s all that matters in the moment.

Once more August’s fingers curl in, stroking over his prostate and that’s all he needs. It hits him hard, more intensely than the first had as he’s overwhelmed by another orgasm. He feels like the world is shaking around him, everything is moving in time with August’s fingers inside him, prolonging his pleasure and making sure every little bit of lucidity that April still had remaining spills out of him.

There’s no moments of clarity following his release, no ability to think clearly as the last shock of pleasure starts to wear off. The floating feeling that’s taken hold alongside his orgasm gets stronger and stronger, his brain starting to pull him down into blackness and urging him to comply with the need to pass out. It’s not like he could disobey even if he wanted to, the medication in his system is far too powerful for sheer strength of will to work like that.

He can feel August’s fingers slide from him, his hands working to move heavy limbs into a more comfortable position. It both feels like his body and not at the same time. He’s caught between the dream the drug is trying to pull him into and the few remaining ties he still has to reality.

“Noisy…” That’s December, if he’s not hallucinating again. “Tell April to moan quieter.”

“It’s okay December, he’s going to pass out for a bit now.” Real reassuring, thanks August. He can’t move his body to retort though, consciousness is leaving fast. “I’ll just clean him up and then you can sleep on my lap as I write up some notes!”

Nothing penetrates his sleep beyond that, his body and mind giving in completely.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this is ooc for August, who knows, all I know is that someone had to exploit the fact he creates drugs


End file.
